1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver tool box structure, and more particularly to a screwdriver tool box structure which may be assembled conveniently and operated easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the applicant""s Taiwanese Utility Patent No. 165658, entitled by xe2x80x9cScrewdriver Tool Box Structurexe2x80x9d. As shown in FIG. 1, the screwdriver tool box structure in accordance with the above-mentioned utility patent comprises a receiving body 10, and two transparent covers 20 each mounted on the front end and the rear end of the receiving body 10. However, when the user""s one hand holds and rotates the front transparent cover 20, the rear transparent cover 20 will idle, and the driver heads contained in the rear transparent cover 20 will fall out, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional screwdriver tool box structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver tool box structure which may be assembled conveniently and operated easily.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a screwdriver tool box structure, comprising: a receiving body, two transparent covers each mounted on a front end and a rear end of the receiving body, and a cover body mounted on one of the two transparent covers, wherein the cover body has a semi-shade shape, and has an outer periphery provided with a flange face, for increasing friction during use and operation, a seat is mounted in a central portion of an inner wall of the cover body, an insertion recess is formed in a central portion of the seat for allowing insertion of a first driver head which is partially inserted into the one transparent cover, thereby connecting the cover body with the one transparent cover, the first driver head may be inserted into the insertion recess of the cover body, so that the cover body may function as a screwdriver, the seat has a periphery provided with a plurality of receiving recesses, for receiving multiple second driver heads of different kinds, a plurality of holes are formed in an outer periphery of the cover body and are communicated with the receiving recesses, so that a user may see through the holes if the second driver heads of different kinds are contained in the receiving recesses, and each of the holes has a size smaller than that of the respective receiving recess, thereby preventing the driver heads from being detached from the holes.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.